Monster
by moonsmile931
Summary: letting himself suffer for the thing that he is and what he has done. shito lets himself be draw by pain and sufferness. chika the last person that he would had expected would show him that he hasn't done anithing wrong. one side tohoxshito eventuly CxS *DISCONTINUE* If anybody wants to continue this story pm me.


I apologies for anything bad that you may find on this story.

I don't own zombie-loan (But I do own the fiction=p)

Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It's a dark-clear sky night. The half moon shinning in the sky a long with the shining stars that surrounded it almost illuminating most of the city. Because it was night most of the buildings where isolated. Well almost in all the buildings. In a specific area on a small room you could hear moans and noises of pain coming behind the door.

Inside the room there where to figures he had green-dark hair and his eyes where close. He had a huge grin on his face with the satisfaction that he was feeling each time he penetrates the poor guys hole. The one guy that was below him had dark blue-hair and brown eyes. His face looked pale and he was nearly from passing out from all the pain that his body was going through. Then all of a sudden he let of a loud moan when the guy hit his special spot. Noticing this he hit the same spot again each time harder and faster, making the fragile boy that was below him moan even more.

After a while the both of them were at their limits and finally he push in one more while releasing the blank liquid inside of the other. While the other release his between their stomachs. While pushing himself away from the tight hole he reached a hand and place it on one of the other guys cheeks. While making direct eye contact he said. "Remember this shito-kun you're an object that was meant to be used by us humans. No matter what you do will always be the same. So don't get to close to your little friends if you still want to have the little freedom that I'm giving you." The man with green hair got up and puts his clothes on and quickly left. Leaving the almost past out boy that was still on the floor without close trying to control his body from trebling.

He deserves this. He deserve all this pain that it was giving to him. He was nothing but a monster. Being born among the dead and hunted to kill his own kind. For hurting the persons that where really dear to him. He was no good to anyone. Nothing but a monster.

Feeling a little better to at least walk his way home. He crawl to his close that where through all over the room and slowly got dress up. Carefully not wanting to hurt his back side that already was. When he was done he slowly got up and started to walk along way that he had to take to go home. It was ok with him even though it was painful to walk after the events that he just went through back there. He like to walk outside in the night. There were less people around and its was silence most of the time. It gave him time to put his mind at blank and it was easier to hide with it. With that last though he starts to walk his long way home denied the moon and the starts.

CXS

When he finally got there instead of going into his room like usually he would. He went into the backyard where the cemetery was. He didn't felt like dealing with anyone right now. Especially he didn't want anybody to see him how he looks like right now especially Akatsuki. It would be so ashamed for someone like him to see me like this. He'll definitely used it to black mail him. 'NO! nobody must never know of what kind of monster I'm.' shito thought to himself. He laid himself on against of one of the gravestones and close his eyes to get some sleep but he was startle when he heard someone talk to him.

"I knew that I will find you here at this time of hour." Said a boy with gray silver hair and golden eyes. Shito look at the boy that was standing in front of him. "What do you want Akatsuki?." Said shito trying to keep his voice normal like he usually talk but fail. His voice came out sour from all the screaming that he did. The boy who quickly notice this was starting to get worry of shito. Especially all the bruises that he had on his face. He was going to ask who did this to him but decided not to. Not wanting to but shito into an awkward position that he already was. "For your information my name its chika not Akatsuki. Seriously I called you by your name. The least you could do his called my name as well." Chika said while sitting himself beside Shito.

"it doesn't matter. It's inappropriate to called someone by their first name in China. So no matter what you do I'll still call you by your last name." shito said while closing his eyes. Chika sigh with frustration. "I serious think you take everything by heart. I swear that I'm not going to stop bothering you until the day comes when you finally say my name."Chika said follow by 'do what you want' from shito.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Shito was starting to get a little dizzy even thought his eyes were closed. He's body was going to fall unto the ground until he felt a hand against his shoulder than push him down and place his head into something soft. Curious to see on what his head was lying on he open one of his eyes and saw that he was on Akatsuki's lap. He looked up to see that Chika was staring at him. "what are you doing?." Shito said while trying to get up. But chika just push him back down. "you must be really tired. By the way that you are now I wouldn't be surprise." Chika said while brushing his fingers against shito's hair. Even though he didn't always gotten along with shito. He felt something very special towards this guy. When he found who did this to him. He would beat the life out off him/her (doesn't think so put just in case).

Shito wanted to pull away. He didn't wanted to showed any weakness towards this guy. But his body felt so tired and it was difficult to move any muscle on his body. Besides the feeling of someone brushing your hair like that was making his body relax a little. Not giving a second though he close his eyes and relax against the touched from Chika's hand.

After a few minutes of silence chika was starting to wonder if shito was ok. So got close to his face and what's surprise on what he notice. Shito has fallen asleep.

C.S

Sorry for any OCC OR BAD grammar

Please review

Don't judge me from the little silly lemon I put in there. It wasn't easy for me. Specially that I'm trying to get the hang of this.

OKK! THAT IS FOR NOW THANK YOU =D


End file.
